Algo fuera de lo comun
by LawHiragisawa
Summary: Nadie hubiera pensado que en tantos años de conocercen, justo cuando cada uno tomaria rumbos diferentes, habria algo entre ellos, y es que pensar que el otro seria la felicidad de cada uno de ellos les provocaba risa y no porque se llevaran mal. SS y ET.
1. Chapter 1

**Declaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Clamp y no lo hago por dinero****, ni por ningún fin lucrativo, solo por diversión.**

_Marzo__ 2011_

_Quien iba a pensar que en tan solo un año iban a pasar tantas cosas y después de llevar 7 años de conocerse y no hablarse casi __para nada, pues ninguno de los dos existía para el otro. Entonces de hay a pensar en que él seria algo así como su felicidad le provocaba reírse, aunque no era un pensamiento tan ilógico después de todo…_

_Septiembre 2010_

-¡Happy Birthday to you!...Feliz Cumpleaños Tommy.

-Ya ya ya basta, que no es para tanto- decía una amatista un tanto abochornada y es que ella "comprendía" (de cierto modo), pero no le gustaba del todo que su mejor amiga fuera tan emotiva en esas circunstancias.

-Como quieres que no nos emocionemos Tommy si es tu cumpleaños, no todos los días cumples 18 años, ni 19, ni 20; por eso deben ser muyyy especiales cierto Naoko!-Decía una castaña emocionada quien no dejaba de hablar de lo grandioso que era tener unos años mas de vida…Y aunque Naoko asintió, esto no era lo que pensaba, para ella siempre serian solo cumpleaños y no comprendía como Sakura ante cualquier cumpleaños se emocionara tanto y es que no solo era así para el cumpleaños de sus amigos, también para el de compañeros con los que solo se saludaba, era entonces mucho mas fastidioso cuando se finalizaba marzo pues ella contaba todos y cada uno de los días que faltaban para su cumpleaños, pero ella no era haci y por eso se reservaba sus comentarios para si misma o para las personas que quisieran tener algo con ella, desde siempre había sabido que la amistad de ellas tenia reglas, aunque nunca se habían dicho para ella siempre seria asi.

-Siii tienes toda la razón pero no armes ese alboroto no te da pena!-Replicaba Tomoyo ante el entusiasmo de Sakura quien negaba a cada cosa que le decían.

**Y ****así paso todo el resto de la mañana Tomoyo, Sakura y Naoko, siempre iban de un lado para otro juntas y no por eso eran menos queridas, pues a decir verdad su amistad muchos la admiraban; ya que todas tenían una peculiar forma de ser: Sakura era la mas emotiva y sensible de ellas, por lo tanto se comportaba casi como una madre para Tomoyo y algunas ocasiones para Naoko; Tomoyo era mas prudente en algunas cosas, pero mucho mas sincera que Sakura a tal punto que podía llegar a ser cruel y Naoko…pues ella era Naoko no había otra forma de describirla, pues ella no era abierta a las personas, por eso creían que ella podía ser muy prepotente, pero no era muy callada y nadie entendía como tenia a la mayoría de los chicos del colegio detrás de ella si ella se limitaba a su estudio y a llamar la atención de las personas que se interesaban en ella. Pero con todo y esto ellas eran cómodas la unas con la otra y aceptaban a varia gente en su grupo, pues no era limitado, pero casi nadie se les acercaba; ya que ellas seguirían siendo las personas mas "finas" (haci las describían )y por tanto eran un grupo muy dedicado en sus estudios siempre y cuando tuviera que ver con cálculos y cosas de ciencias exactas, pues en deportes eran realmente pésimas aunque no todas, solo Naoko saca un poco la cara por el grupo.**

**Hasta el medio ****día todo había sido muy tranquilo para Tomoyo quien lo agradecía pues ya había tenido suficiente con la escena de la mañana, pero aun quedaba medio día mas aunque no por eso podía cantar victoria, y justamente se daño su tranquilidad en ese momento pues de la nada unas personas muy conocidas y queridas por ella aparecieron haciendo un alboroto casi similar al de la mañana, entonces no se com prendía como se suponía que ellos eran mayores que ella.**

-Feliz Cumple Tommy, que cumplas muchas y Dios te bendiga-decían entre abrazos y besos Nakuru y Yue quienes eran pareja y se podía decir eran los mejores amigos de las tres.

-Estas de cumpleaños Tommy?-preguntaban unos chicos del mismo salón de ellas, y de quien Tomoyo decía que ellos solo lo hacían por el querer acercarse a Naoko y Sakura.

-Feliz Cumpleaños que cumplas muchos mas …nos vemos- y así como habían llegado se fueron, dejando a una Sakura realmente complacida de que se acordaran del cumple de su amiga y a Tomoyo preguntándose hasta cuando ella seguiría siendo un instrumento mas para acceder a sus amigas, aunque esto no le importaba a Tomoyo pues ella no necesitaba esa atención.

-Pero dinos como la has pasado Tommy?- decía Yue, quien no había soltado a Tomoyo del abrazo.

-Bien, pero quiero vivir otro años mas así que suéltame- decía Tomoyo pues ella era consiente que Nakuru era muy celosa con Yue ante cualquier persona.

Y haci sin mas sonó el timbre que daba fin al receso y cada uno volvió a su salón, pero sorpresivamente y de quien no se lo esperaban, en el momento en que entraron al salón Shaoran Li, salto en felicitaciones hacia la amatista, quien solo atino a responder un inaudible "Gracias", frente al gran abrazo que el ambarino le acababa de dar y sin mas la soltó.

-Hola Sakura!- y dicho esto deposito un beso en la frente a una castaña muy sonrojada

-Hola Naoko!-y se fue sin mas se fue dejando a Sakura**,** dejándolas totalmente confundidas y a Naoko con un sentimiento mmmm…que no sabia decifrar, pues de repente no entendía porque Shaoran Li quien siempre estuvo la estuvo "cortejando", solo la saludara de palabra y a Sakura quien siempre había sido para el un cero a la izquierda la saludara de beso en la mejilla, simplemente no aceptaba y no entendía los cambios.

Aunque Naoko no era la única confunda, pues cierto castaño también, aun no comprendía que lo había llevado a hacer algo tan impulsivo como saludar a Sakura Kinomoto de beso en la mejilla, si era cierto que nunca le había caído mal y que incluso ella era la tutora de el en algunas materias, era solo para eso el trato de ellos dos, y se sentía confundido e inexplicablemente…¿bien?, era raro, pero lo había hecho y estaba seguro que ese impulso lo pagaría caro en un futuro no muy lejano, pues además de hacer lo que hizo, estaban en frente de todo el salón y todos los vieron….-Por Dios que acabo de hacer- se dijo el ambarino en el momento en que giro hacia su grupo de amigos y vio en ellos esa cara que el sabia no le iba a traer nada bueno.

-Por fiiiinnnn!-gritaba a todo pulmón Tomoyo al final del día-Por fin se acabo, que fastidioso día ha sido hoy por fin termino-decía dejando a una Sakura con las mejillas infladas de enojo ante la expresión de su mejor amiga (véase angry jigglypuff, Pokemon), y a Naoko con una gota en la cabeza.

-No te pongas así Saku, pero es que no estoy acostumbrada a tanta atención, gracias a Dios solo es una vez al año-.

-Esta bien!. Y ahora explícanos porque no quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa SIENDO HOY TU CUMPLEAÑOS!.

-Porque no porque ha sido suficiente de todo el mundo por hoy- decía Tomoyo con toda la sinceridad de la que era capaz.

-Esta bien pero nos vemos mañana, que descanses Tommy , adiós Naoko; y sin mas cada una se fue …Dejando a Tomoyo divertida por la reacción de sus amigas…

-Oye!- dijo una irritante voz que ella desgraciadamente conocía.

-Que?¬¬'-preguntó la amatista dispuesta a tener otra batalla y a salir victoriosa de ella…

-Esteeee…uhhh..Tuu sabes-

-Ah?...Explícate Hiragisawa?

-Puessss …eeee Feliz Cumpleaños-

-o.O…Tan Idiota…Gracias?-

-Bueno Chao!

-Chao!...Y haci se fue Eriol dejando a Tomoyo sorprendida por lo raro que se había tornado ese día.

-Yaa!, se callan todos de una buena vez- decía Shaoran Li, muy molesto, pues desde que había felicitado a Tomoyo, no lo habían dejado de molestar haciendo que su estado de animo cambiara de uno abochornado a realmente furioso.

-Si ya paren porque Shao, lo hizo solo por agradecerle las clases que ella te da cierto- decía una Meilling, no muy convencida, pero le servia de escusa para no dejarse llevar por la ira que sintió en ese momento, no le agradaba mucho que su casi novio haya echo eso delante de todo el colegio.

-Pero porque Mei, si mira nada mas la cara de este galan…jajajaja…, se nota que ya tiene un plan de conquista con las finas, jajajajaj…Suerte con eso- Decia Yamazaki a quien le encantaba fastidiar al castaño asi no tuviera razón alguna.

-.-, Shaoran no entendía como podía ser amigo de esos tontos asi que se limito a mirar a otro lado, viendo como Sakura se despedia de sus amigas y se iba hacia su casa, pero auqneu era una escena muy interesante ver caminar a la castaña, algo le llamo su atención. Oh! Dios, Eriol esta flirtendo con Tomoyo. Jajajajaja ya sabia como sacarse el clavo por la burla que le metieron durante el dia, lastima que Eriol fuera el afectado.

-Pero mira quien acaba de llegar-decia un ambarino muy divertido- Estabas muy ocupado Eriol-

-Mmm, no porque?- algo le decía a Eriol, que Shaoran lo había visto en du intento de felicitacion.

-Pues lo digo por lo sonrojado que estas, ¿De donde venias?

-De ningún lado, acaso te debo dar explicación, joder Shao no soy tu novia, pero mira alla va quien si podría serlo-dijo el ojiazul desviando la atención de la burla hacia Shaoran, pues Sakura por algún motivo no había avanzado desde la ultima vez que la vio, Oh! Si estaba recogiendo a Touya su fastidioso hermanito.

-Ya me canse de ustedes me voy.-, Pero cogió un atajo que sin duda lo llevaría cerca del camino de Sakura.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Si, si, si ya se que es una historia SS, y parece ser ET, pero es necesario que comience así para un futuro.**

**Sean piados****s soy primeriza.**

**Si les gusta, si no, si me odian o si creen que mejor me dedico a otra cosa…háganmelo saber.**

**Un Beso.**

**Law Hiragisawa.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Declaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Clamp y no lo hago por dinero, ni por ningún fin lucrativo, solo por diversión.**

**Capitulo 2**

Habían muchas cosas que habían cambiado con el tiempo, pensaba Sakura quien nunca se imaginaria que ya fuera una rutina que cierto castaño la acompañara a su casa, y que aun así se aguantara las preguntas nada inocentes de Touya, ciertamente era algo muy raro de ver pues el cambio de la actitud huraña de Shaoran dejaba mucho que pensar, pero para ella simplemente seria amistad, de todos modos con el tiempo que llevaban conociéndose terminaron siendo amigos, y eso era algo que alegraba mucho a Sakura, pues su vida nunca había sido fácil, como todo el mundo creía pero ella no se iba a hacer la sufrida, así que con cada golpe que le daba la vida, ella simplemente sonreía, pues ya sabia que si llegaba a decaer con ella se venia abajo su hermanito, y eso era lo que ella menos quería.

-¡Llegamos!-dijo Shaoran, quien ya tenia una vena en la frente de tantas preguntas que ese pequeño engendro le hacia, pero de una u otra forma se recordaba así mismo cuando tenia esa edad, y era comprensible tener tantas dudas sobre la vida, pero es que acaso ese niño no tenia padres y familia como para hacerle a él justamente a él esas preguntas.

-Gracias por acompañarme, espero que Touya hoy no halla sido un gran fastidio-decía apenada Sakura, ya que hace 5 segundos acababa de darse cuenta que se había sumergido mucho en sus pensamientos y había dejado a Shaoran a la merced de Touya, aquel diablillo tenia una gran sonrisa que decía que había hecho alguna travesura y eso no le gustaba para nada a Sakura.

-No te preocupes, tu sabes que cuando sales así de tarde es muy peligroso que vengas sola para tu casa, yo se que te sabes defender muy bien-añadió pues ya veía venir la parla feminista de que ella se sabia cuidar sola-pero si te llegara a pasar algo cuando estas con tu hermano el solo seria un ummmuh!...estorbo a la hora de defenderte, no lo tomes a mal-

-Jajajaja, no te preocupes y una vez mas gracias-decía Sakura cogiendo a Touya del cuello de la camisa, pues le había disgustado enormemente que lo llamaran estorbo.

-Ok!, de nada, hasta mañana- Y sin mas cada uno se fue para sus casas.

Al día siguiente todo el mundo en el salón había armado una especie de "revolución", y es que no todos los días les informaban que iban a tener un campamento de una semana y que prácticamente iban a ser libres, pues del itinerario de los siete días, solo dos tenían horario y cronograma de actividades, lo cual hacia que a todos y cada uno se les ocurriera la gran cantidad de cosas que podrían hacer.

-No quiero ir.- decía una Tomoyo muy malhumorada.

-Pero porque no Tommy, mira que es nuestro ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad y debemos ponernos de cabeza la promoción.- Decía Sakura, pues la idea de ir al campamento con sus amigas le gustaba mucho.

-Pero, para qué ir? Para ser comidilla de todos?, No! Gracias.

-Hayyyyyy!, Tommy vamos siii, dale, mira que no pierdes nada :D.

-Claro que si no te parece poco, malgastar MI dinero en un paseo al que NO quiero ir!.

-Pero, pero, hayyy Tommy no seas así vamos!

-No Sakurita ve tú si quieres, al igual ni me van a extrañar.

-Claro que si Tommy el viaje sin ti no seria lo mismo. -Decía Sakura, quien no sabía si enojarse o sentirse triste por lo que la amatista decía, siendo que ella la quería casi más que si fuera su hermana.

-Jajajajaja!, si claro.- decía con ironía una amatista que ya se estaba empezando a enojar mas de la cuenta.

-Pero Tommy si tu no fueras yo si te extrañaría, tu sabes que con Naoko me aburro mucho- terminando de decir esto ultimo en voz baja pues Naoko estaba casi al lado de ellas.

-Jajajajaja, claro como yo soy el payaso personal no?- decía Tomoyo, pero ya no con la intención de negarse, sino de hacer enfadar a la castaña, le gustaba mucho verla de malgenio, y no solo a ella ese era lo único para lo que se "unía" con el idiota de Hiragisawa. Pero aun así aunque no lo quisiera aceptar lo dicho por la castaña si le había llegado hondo y ya sabia que iba a ir al campamento así que para que seguir con la discusión.

Si!, claro que si lo del campamento para los chicos eran grandes noticias, sobretodo les llegaba la incognita de que les había pasado a las directivas para hacer un viaje asi, siendo que eran 90 personas contra tres y todas estas 90 personas eran adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas y auqneu este pensamiento estaba en la cabeza de muchos, realmente les tenia sin importancia habían cosas mejores que hacer y en las que pensar como lo que le iban a hacer a sus compañeras, perdón! Lo que iba a hacer con sus compañeras, este en especial era el pensamiento de Yamasaki, quien aunque ya tenia su novia el contexto de un campamentos "solos", le exitaba demasiado.

-Yamasaki deja de pensar esas cosas- decía Chiharu sonrojada, pues en la cara de su novio se veía perfectamente lo que estaba pensando.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA: Sorry!, se que me tarde demasiado y que quizá ya nadie la vaya a leer aun así, no importa. Por cierto tal vez actualice en mis ratos libres y no me culpen si es de a pedacitos, tengo capítulos inconclusos y muchos trabajos en la universidad (estos semestre son un asco), aun así gracias por leerme y por ponerme en sus alertas así como en sus favoritos.**

**Te quiero Nanny-Chan (hay ta' tu dedicatoria)**

**Gracias a todos, los que me han leído, en el próximo capitulo prometo darles las gracias como se debe y responder sus comentarios!**

**Si les gusta, si no, si me odian o si creen que mejor me dedico a otra cosa…háganmelo saber.**

**Un Beso.**

**Law Hiragisawa.**


End file.
